The present invention relates to a laser COM (Computer Output Microfilm) device capable of recording information on a strip of recording film in either a cine mode or a comic mode. A COM device in which an output signal of a computer is directly recorded on a recording film as a micropicture image has hitherto been used as a microfilm photographing device. In such COM devices, in a first known construction an output signal from the computer is displayed on a cathode-ray tube and the displayed picture image is focussed onto a recording film through an optical system while in a second known construction a micro-picture image is directly recorded on a recording film by scanning the recording film with a minute diameter laser flux which is modulated in accordance with the computer output signal. The latter type device is generally termed a laser COM device. In such a device either photosensitive or thermosensitive recording film can be used. In a type of a thermosensitive recording film in which a recording layer is melted or vaporized due to heat generated by the laser beam and converted to a transparent material, it is possible to observe the recorded condition simultaneously with the recording operation as a so-called instant or real-time recording output without a separate developing process. Accordingly, with such a fim type, the COM device functions at a high efficiency as a high speed output device.
Microfilm may have various configurations. For example, in a typical fiche-type microfilm, picture images are recorded on a recording film and frames are distributed in a two-dimension arrangement. Also a roll film in the form of film strips is known in which frames are arranged one-by-one along its longitudinal direction. The fiche film is formed into individual units by cutting a long recording film at a predetermined interval after the picture images are recorded thereon. In any case, the recording film for the recording process is initially a long film in the form of a strip. However, for either a fiche film or a roll film, the long recording film strips are, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, classified into a cine mode and a comic mode according to the direction of the recorded images with respect to the longitudinal direction of the strip. That is, in the cine mode, as shown in FIG. 1A, the longitudinal directions of the picture image and the film strip are coincident with each other while in the comic mode, as shown in FIG. 1B, the longitudinal direction of the picture images and a widthwise direction of the long film are coincident with each other. In the aforedescribed cathode-ray tube type COM device, when the image is recorded on the microfilm in either a cine mode or a comic mode, the mode variation can be readily carried out by reversing the input XY deflection signals which control the deflection of the beam of the cathode-ray tube. However, in a laser COM device, it is very difficult to changeover the scanning direction, that is to redirect the laser beam at a right angle. Namely, since different deflecting elements are used for primary scan lines (X-deflection) and auxiliary scan lines (Y-deflection), it is impossible to interchange the primary and auxiliary scan lines with each other. On the other hand, in the case where the laser optical system is maintained as it is, and to effect the interchange the camera system, including a base plate, platen, a microfilm delivering mechanism and a control mechanism therefor, as a whole is turned by 90.degree., the mechanism which would be required for performing such a operation is too large in size and complicated in construction since the dimensions and the weight of the camera system are rather large. Further, where a monitor device capable of observing the recorded state is provided in the camera system such as for instance that described in Japanese Patent Application No. 52-31353, a much more complicated mechanism is required. In another case where an optical member such as an image rotator is inserted in the laser optical system, such optical system must have a large viewing angle and various space limitations must be imposed between the lens and the microfilm. Accordingly, such a method is unsuitable as a practical matter.